familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Houston County, Georgia
Houston County is a county located in the central portion of the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 139,900. Its county seat is Perry. The county was created on May 15, 1821, as one of five counties in the state, and later reduced in size with the formation of Bibb, Crawford, Pike, Macon, and Peach counties. It was named after Georgia governor John Houstoun, with the spelling being a common 19th-century variation that later evolved to "Houston".Houston County, Georgia - Centerville, Perry, Warner Robins - Georgia's Most Progressive County! The pronunciation, however, remains to this day "howston." The geographic center of the county was given the name Wattsville, which was later changed to Perry. Houston County is included in the Warner Robins, GA Metropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Macon-Warner Robins, GA Combined Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.2%) is water. The vast majority of Houston County is located in the Lower Ocmulgee River sub-basin of the Altamaha River basin. The very northern edge of the county, north of Centerville and Warner Robins, is located in the Upper Ocmulgee River sub-basin of the same Altamaha River basin. The very southwestern corner of Houston County, well west of Interstate 75, is located in the Middle Flint River sub-basin of the ACF River Basin (Apalachicola-Chattahoochee-Flint River Basin). Major highways * Interstate 75 * U.S. Route 41 * U.S. Route 129 * U.S. Route 341 * State Route 7 * State Route 7 Spur * State Route 11 * State Route 11 Business * State Route 11 Connector * State Route 26 * State Route 49 * State Route 96 * State Route 127 * State Route 224 * State Route 247 * State Route 247 Connector * State Route 247 Spur * State Route 329 * State Route 401 (unsigned designation for I-75) Adjacent counties *Bibb County - north *Peach County - west *Twiggs County - east *Bleckley County - southeast *Pulaski County - south-southeast *Dooly County - south *Macon County - southwest Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 139,900 people, 53,051 households, and 37,874 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 58,325 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 63.3% white, 28.6% black or African American, 2.4% Asian, 0.3% American Indian, 0.1% Pacific islander, 2.4% from other races, and 2.8% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 6.1% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 12.9% were American, 10.3% were German, 10.0% were English, and 9.1% were Irish. Of the 53,051 households, 38.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.3% were married couples living together, 16.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 28.6% were non-families, and 24.0% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.09. The median age was 34.5 years. The median income for a household in the county was $55,098 and the median income for a family was $67,227. Males had a median income of $47,557 versus $34,239 for females. The per capita income for the county was $25,206. About 10.3% of families and 12.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.7% of those under age 18 and 9.5% of those age 65 or over. Education Communities Cities *Centerville *Perry *Warner Robins Unincorporated communities *Bonaire *Byron (part) *Clinchfield *Dunbar *Elberta *Elko *Grovania * Henderson *Haynesville *Houston Lake *Kathleen *Klondike *Pabst *Sand Bed Census-designated place *Robins Air Force Base Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Houston County, Georgia *Houston County Schools References External links * * Flint Electric Membership Corporation historical marker * Houston County historical marker Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Houston County, Georgia Category:1821 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1821